Phineas y Ferb: Aventureros de tesoros
by dioxo
Summary: Dejen comentarios. Cap 1 subido!


Hoola muy buenas gente. Muchas gracias al apoyo que me habéis dado en los comentarios, un saludo para todos vosotros. Y allí vamos.

Phineas y Ferb: Aventureros de tesoros

Capítulo 1: En el museo

Allí estaba Phineas Flynn, apunto de entrar en el museo de Danville. Nada más entrar…-Mmmm… Tiene que estar por aquí…-Phineas fue buscando apartado por apartado del museo intentando encontrar lo que quería-Humm… Juraría que está por aquí…-El muchacho cada vez se impacientaba más-Allí está, lo encontré-Lo que encontró en un apartado de cristal era un anillo blanco de hace siglos atrás con escrituras escritas en otro idioma, y lo que estaba al lado era un aparato circular amarillo bastante grande como un diccionario de grande. Servía para traducir las letras del idioma antiguo al idioma de hoy en día. Como un traductor antiguo.

Intentó abrir la cápsula cristal, pero no pudo ya que se necesitaba una llave, entonces empezó a pensar que podría hacer para intentar cogerlo. De repente vio como un hombre de unos 30 años empezó también a mirar el anillo. Phineas vio perfectamente como él también intentó abrirla. Después de eso el hombre salió de allí y Phineas seguía intentando abrir la cápsula. Un guardia del museo vio lo que estaba haciendo, entonces lo agarro de la camisa y lo echó fuera-Eh, ¿Qué haces? ¡No se puede robar!-Suéltame solo estaba viéndolo-Cuando lo echó a la calle Phineas dijo-Imbécil…-Salió de allí intentando seguir al hombre que se había encontrado antes. El hombre llevaba camisa verde, vaqueros azules y gafas de sol.

Nada mas verlo comenzó a seguirlo. Se metió en un callejón sin salida y entró en una casa. Cerró la puerta y eso impidió el paso de Phineas-Tiene que haber otro modo de entrar-Phineas vio que arriba había una ventana abierta, por lo que empezó a escalar por una tubería que llevan desde el tejado hasta el suelo y se metió en la ventana. Había una puerta y la abrió con precaución y solo un poquito para poder ver al hombre. Estaba el hombre y otro señor anciano más. Empezó hablando el anciano-Aquí tienes la llave que te prometí Gómez-Gracias Juan, cuídate-Una cosa ten cuidado con la llave que no podré hacer más copias de la cápsula esa-Phineas escuchó con atención eso último-Esta bien Juan. Nos vemos-Viendo que iba a salir por la puerta Phineas tuvo que salir por la ventana corriendo para que no le pillase. Salieron del callejón y Gómez se metió en un bar.

Allí había una mujer que parecía ser su esposa ya que se empezaron a besar. Phineas vio la llave sobresalir de la cartera de Gómez que tenía en el bolsillo. En ese momento aprovechó, la cogió sin que se diese cuenta y salió de allí corriendo. Siguió corriendo pero no se esperaba que de repente nada mas girar la calle, se encontrase con Gómez. Gómez lo agarró y no lo dejó escapar-¡Suéltame, suéltame!-Eh, un poco mas de respeto-Suéltame por favor-Eso está mejor. Chico, la cartera-¿Qué cartera?-No te hagas el tonto, te crees que no te he visto-Está bien…-Phineas le dio la cartera-Debes mejorar tus reflejos si no quieres que te descubran-Gómez salió de allí-Mejorar mis reflejos dice, ¡JÁ!-De repente Phineas saco la llave del bolsillo y fue camino hacia el museo.

Cuando llegó al museo se intentó colar por una ventana que había ya que estaba cerrado a esas horas. Eran ya las 19:30.

Cuando consiguió colarse, cogió la llave y abrió la cápsula. Cogió las dos cosas y se las guardó en su mochila que llevaba-Vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí…-Dijo una señora que acababa de llegar junto a Gómez-Ya sabía yo que me la habías intentado jugar de alguna forma-Phineas intentó escapar por el otro lado, pero había dos guardias-Chico, dame los aparatos y no serás herido-Dijo Gómez apuntándole con una pistola, cosa que los guardias también hicieron. Phineas le dio el traductor antiguo amarillo-El anillo también-Dijo la mujer. En ese momento bajaron la guardia y Phineas se fue corriendo a la ventana-¡Se escapa!-Dijo un guardia

-Phineas corrió como nunca y perdió la vista a los guardias y consiguió llegar a casa con el anillo blanco-Hola hijo, ¿lo has pasado bien en el museo?-Dijo su madre viéndole llegar a casa-Si mamá. Voy a irme a la cama que hoy estoy muy cansado-Está bien hijo, descansa-Phineas subió a la habitación y nada más llegar a su habitación se encontró a su hermano como de costumbre, leyendo un libro-Buenas noches, Ferb-Buenas noches, Phineas-Antes de irse a acostar miró por la ventana de su cuarto. Vio a Isabella también mirando por la ventana. Phineas la saludo, y la chica respondió con el mismo saludo. Después de eso se metió en la cama, mirando su precioso anillo blanco…

Al día siguiente… Phineas bostezó nada más despertar. Miró alrededor y no vio a nadie-¿Oye, donde esta Perry? No le vi ayer… Ah está ahí-Vio a Perry durmiendo en la cama de su hermano. Se levantó de la cama y se fue a la cocina donde estaban todos sentados en la mesa, menos Linda que estaba haciendo el desayuno-Buenos días, Phineas-Dijo su hermana Candance-Buenos días a todos-Dijo Phineas. Empezaron a desayunar y luego como de costumbre salieron él y su hermano a sentarse debajo del sol

-Eh Ferb, mira lo que cogí ayer-Dijo su hermano enseñándole el anillo-Es muy bonito, ¿Qué tal si se lo regalas a Isabella?-Emm… No sé. Es el anillo que te dije que iba a buscar al museo. Para poder ir a las aventuras de las que hablamos-Bueno, podrías regalárselo a Isabella y decirla que es para una aventura. Pero que se lo quede ella-¡Buena idea! Eso haré-Mira quien viene por allí…-Hola Phineas, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pues preparándote una sorpresa-¿En serio?-Ten, un regalo para ti-Phineas le dio el anillo a Isabella-Oh, Phineas es precioso. Muchas gracias-De nada. Es un anillo muy especial. Para ir a por aventuras. Es un anillo antiguo para descubrir tesoros-¡Genial! Entonces vamos a buscarlo…

Continuará…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre muchas gracias a los que comentáis y hasta la próxima. Adiós


End file.
